


Narwhal Stickers

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: The Evan Buckley charm never fails
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Narwhal Stickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts).



Sometimes, Buck makes himself small. Eddie’s watched him do it for years. When he doesn’t want people to notice him. Or when he’s hurting. Or when he thinks he’s said something stupid. 

But standing in the back of Buck’s classroom at the end of meet the families night, the way he makes himself small is different. It’s not about hiding himself. It’s about making the little girl hiding behind her mom more comfortable. 

He watches Buck squat, even though Edde knows at times it hurts his leg, down to her level. The entirety of his attention is on this five year old. And Eddie can tell that while the little girl’s mother is completely charmed by Buck, the little girl still isn’t sure. At least until Buck pulls a sticker from behind his back. 

Eddie can see how the little girl’s face lights up and she takes a hesitant step toward Buck. He grins like he’s won a prize, and Eddie knows in many respects he has. When he’d slipped into the room at the end of the night, Eddie had pinged the little girl as shy just from the way she clung to her mom’s pants leg. But Buck had managed in just a short interaction managed to bring her out of her shell a little bit. 

“I’m Mr. Buckley.” Eddie watches him pass the little girl the sticker and then slip a second one to her. “I’m super excited to be your teacher this year. Don’t tell anyone else, but our class is the best class in the whole school.”


End file.
